Familiar scent
by Tabuu99
Summary: I wake up as a hunter and smelling something familiar. I wont continue this until I run out of ideas for other stuff.


_A familiar scent_

_**ALL I WANT TO SAT IS MAKE A M RATED STORY WIYH AQUA AND SORA.**_

_Tabuu POV_

I don't remember much after becoming a hunter and when I try to talk it comes out as a gurgling noise. The only thing I remember was that my name was Tabuu. I was trying to remember why I was here. Then I suddenly smelled something familiar thanks to my mutation me smell was enchanted. I suddenly remembered something.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Tabuu I really like this perfume." A female voice said "You just have to buy it for me." she said with puppy dog eyes. I couldn't say no to my girlfriend I thought. "Fine" I said "But this is the last time you beg me for something." "No promises there." she said with a smirk. We bought the perfume and she put a lot of it on .Started to go back to the hotel we where staying at. We then heard a loud yelling of something inhuman._

_End of Flashback_

"Who was that girl." I asked myself. "Maybe if I follow this scent I will find her." Even though I couldn't remember much about my past I could still remember what thing where called and how to use them. I got to the elevator and stopped when I heard voices coming from the other side. I also "God dam it" I heard a male voice yell. "Nick you need to calm down." I heard a another voice said. "I have to agree with Coach you really need to calm down." a female voice said. "Have I ever told you about the time..." a male voice said before the other three voices yelled "Ellis shut up." Ellis shut up right away.

"Hey Rochelle did you get the girl to stop crying yet?" Coach asked reloading what sounded like a shotgun.

"Yes I did but she won't talk. I think she saw something that traumatized her." "What was it?" Ellis asked also reloading a shotgun. "I don't know but I think she lost boyfriend." Rochelle said. "I am just guessing but I think she saw him get caught by those dam zombies" Wait I sniffed the air a again and I found out that the smell was coming from inside the elevator. None of the voices sound like the one from my flashback. I thought of the 5th member they said that was there. I continued to to eavesdrop on there conversation. Rochelle then asked the other girl "What happened to you? Tell us what happened. "Well..."

I heard the voice say and realized that that was the girl from my flashback. "Me and my boyfriend where coming back after he got done buying be this perfume." she said her voice trembling. "We heard yelling of a hoard. We ran but he tripped and then a thing with a hood jumped on him he told me to keep going. I couldn't leave him but I kept running. I got to the roof hid and started crying." she said bursting into tears. "It's ok there was nothing you could do for him"

"Come on we already reached our floor" Coach said.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" Nick asked her handing her his extra pistol. "Yes" she said whipping tears from her eyes. "Then lets get going" Coach said. "Almost forgot." Rochelle said. "What is your name?" she asked. I remembered that she had also had given my a sweatshirt for my as a gift before we left on this trip.

"My name is Xion" the girl said. Then I remembered her she was my girlfriend before the infection. I heard the elevator door start to open. I didn't what anyone to shoot me so I ran around the corner. As they came out of the elevator. Coach was out said for the others to follow him. He is probably leading them. Next in a random order Nick, Rochelle, Ellis and finally Xion came out. I had to fight my hunter instincts to try and not and pounce on her. It Only came out as a low growl but it was loud enough too be heard by the survivors. "Funky ass hunter around here." Coach said. "Can you please tell me about some of the special infected?" Xion asked shooting a jockey.

"Be happy to oblige." Coach off what you just heard was a hunter they pounce on there victim and try and rip them up. They usually have hoods on. I decided to follow them for a bit wanting to protect Xion.

_Xion POV_

"Come on Tabuu!" I yelled "We have to go faster!" What where we running from you ask. O nothing really just a bunch of zombies. I stopped running when I heard a loud yell then a thump. I turned around to see that Tabuu was pounced upon by a hooded figure with claws. "Tabuu!" I yelled. "Go!" He yelled "Get to the Chopper! GO!"

I ran hearing his screams die out I started to cry. I got to the roof but I did not see the chopper so it was ether not hear yet or I missed it. I didn't have enough time to think about it. I burst into tears. "Tabuu is gone" I said to my self bursting into tears.

I didn't care I heard the door open. I didn't care I would probably die. I heard a female voice behind my say. "Hey girl you ok." I looked behind me to find a female with 3 males. "Who are you" I asked them still crying.

The big guy said "My friends call me Coach."

The guy in a white suite said "My names Nick. Don't bother remembering it I won't be staying around for long."

"Me name Rochelle." said the female.

"Well I guess you can call me Ellis." said the last guy.

"My name is..." I was cut off when I heard yelling.

"Crap everybody move hordes coming." Coach said reloading his weapons.

"You can tell us later follow us and stay close." Rochelle said

After they defeated zombies a elevator arrives. We got into the elevator. On my way there I passed by the spot were I saw Tabuu go down.

We talked a bit in the elevator. I told them why I was crying. Rochelle said "There was nothing you could of done honey" Coach said that we should get moving as the elevator door open. Thy heard a low growl as we left and Coach said " Funky ass hunter around here." I wondered if it was the same hunter that got Tabuu. I am really good at using an AK-47 and duel-pistols. I found that out While fighting a massive amount of zombies. I had a little surprise as I got outside.

_Tabuu99 POV_

I watched from a distance as they were fighting there way through a crowed of zombies. Xion was pretty good with an AK-47. They where soon outside. I saw that a smoker got the guy named Ellis and pulled him towards the car. Then as son as Ellis hit it the smoker died. A huge wave of zombies was coming attracted the the sound. In the front leading them was a Tank. Coach yelled "TANK!" The tank came towards Xion. It incapacitated her in one hit. Everyone was so busy the hadn't noticed. Just as he was about to killer I jumped towards them yelling a hunter yell. Coach, Nick, Ellis and Rochelle all yelled "XION!" Xion braced for impact. But instead of hitting her I hit the tank and slashed its neck. Xion's eyes widen in surprise as she saw this. The tank hit the ground with a thud. The other 4 survivors ran towards me and Xion guns pointed at me. I took a step towards xion and took a step back. I grabbed her hand gently so I wouldn't poke my sharp claws into her. She gasped and tried to pull away. She stopped when I said trying my best to form the words "Xion It's me Tabuu." Xion and all of the other survivors eyes widen when they heard me talk. "Tabuu." she said softly.

Nick chuckled and said " That's Tabuu he is one ugly son of a bitch."

"Hey this reminds me of the time me and Keith thought a dog could talk turns out we were both having the same dream." Ellis said.

"Tabuu what happened to you" she said looking at my hands.( the only thing that changed in my appearance was my skin was grey and I grew claws.)

"You still love me right?"

"I will never stop loving you Tabuu." she said pulling me into a kiss.

"How romantic." Nick said with slight anger in his voice "can we pleases get going?"

:Sure" I said as I pulled away from the kiss.

"Well you can come with us Tabuu if you stay under control." Coach said.

Well that is it for the first chapter. I know I said I will not be using chapters so soon but I wanted to start on the sequel for my first story.


End file.
